las sorpresas que da la vida
by Ginevra Molly Weasley
Summary: han pasado cuatro años desde que harry termino hogwarts pero la guerra aun continua, veremos los problemas que enfrenta nuestro heroe nos solo con Voldemort si no tambien con su linda esposas pelirroja.
1. Introduccion

LAS SORPRESAS DE LA VIDA

INTRODUCCION

Habian pasado 4 años desde que Harry Potter habia terminado Hogwarts, pero por desgracia la guerra contra el señor oscuro se habia prolongado mas de lo que el mundo magico hubiese deseado, por lo tanto la orden del fénix aun seguia unida y por ser el lugar mas seguro la mayoria de sus vivian en el cuartel general de esta, ubicado en el numero 12 de grimuld place. Durante estos 4 años, la orden del fénix fue teniendo nuevos aliados, a sus filas se integraron Neville lombotton, (quien queria vengarze de bellatrix lestrange por lo que le habia hecho a sus padres) Luna Loovegod (queria seguir con sus amigos, para ella era como la continuación del ED. Y queria apoyar a su novio Neville, tienen 3 años saliendo), Seamus Feaniggan ( no tenia ninguna razon especial) Ron Weasley ( quien intentaba encontrar al hombre lobo Greybak por lo que le hizo a su hermano Bill) Hermione Weasley ( se caso con Ron 2 años después de haber salido de Hogwarts, espera a sus primeros hijos, seran gemelos, y por tal razon ella no participa de manera activa, solo es la parte intelectual de la orden) tambien se integro a la orden Ginny Potter ( ella y Harry tienen un año casados, aun no tienen hijos ( a qui es donde se desarrollara la trama de nuestra historia) ella no participa de forma activa en la orden ya que su marido no se lo permite por miedo a lo que le pueda pasar. Asi que ella ayuda Hermione en las tareas que le son encomendadas a esta). Tambien se unieron otras personas a la orden las cuales no tienen relevancia en esta historia.

Los miembros mas antiguos de la orden aun seguian en sus filas, Remus y Tonos, se casaron un dia después de la graduación de Harry, y no tienen hijos, Bill y Fleur, se casaron en la fecha que tenian prevista, y en esas mismas fechas ella se unio a la orden y asu vez anuncio que pronto habria un nuevo Weasley en el mundo. Ahora esperan a su segundo, el primero tiene 3 años años y se llama mark, y al parecer el segundo sera tambien un niño. Charlie sigue soltero, y cambio su lugar de residencia asi que el tambien vive en grimuld place, los gemelos siguen con su local en el callejón diagon aunque sus ventas han bajado ya que muy poca gente visita el callejón por miedo a los continuos ataques del que no debe ser nombrado, ellos aun no se han casado ya que se dedican de lleno a los nuevos inventos de la tienda asi como nuevos inventos para la orden. Percy Weasley, se trago sus palabras y le pidio perdon a sus padres y se unio a la orden junto con sus novia de Hogwarts Penélope, Mundungus siguió con sus andadas pero dejo de robar las cosas de Harry.

En cuanto a los horrocruxes, ya solo faltaba el que estaba dentro de la serpiente de lord voldemort y el mismo Voldemort. Asi que nuetro heroe, estaba totalmente enfocado en terminar de una vez por todas esta guerra.

Por el momento es todo, espero que me dejen una que otro reviews y me digan que les parece no sean tan duros es mi primer fic. Espero sus comentarios, y si alguien quiere hacerme una observación de cómo mejorarlo se los voy a agradecer.

Besos

Ginevra Molly Weasley

POSDATA: SI ALGUIEN TIENE UNA SUGERENCIA DE TITULO MEJOR SE LO VOY A GRADECER


	2. ¿Por que no?

LAS SORPRESAS DE LA VIDA

Cap. 1 ¿Por qué no?

Habia amanecio ya en el numero 12 de grimul place, y poco a poco se podia escuchar gente merodeando en el interior, en la cocina ya se encontraba la sra. Weasley preparando el desayuno de los habitante de esta casa, junto a ella se encontraba tonks intentando ayudarla, pero aun seguia siendo un poco torpe con ese tipo de hechizos. Y ya sentado en el comedos el Sr. Weasley quien leia el profeta y conforme continuaba su lectura, su cara iba de la sorpresa al terror ya que todos los dias desde hacia ya 5 años habia desapariciones o muertes diarias, asi como multiples ataques a las zonas mas concurridas por los magos o colonias habitadas por los mismos.

En ese momento entro remus a la cocina y saludando a todos, se sento. Tonks vio a su marido y le pregunto

-¿Por qué no?-

-Tonks ya hemos hablado de eso ciento de veces- dijo esto tomando una tostada y poniendole mantequilla.

-Y siempre obtengo la misma respuesta de tu parte- replico la metamorfomaga.

-Y la seguiras teniendo por que por el memento y hasta que esto que estamos viviendo termine- y de esta forma zanjo el tema.

Tonks dejo caer una cacerola que tenia en las manos y salio corriendo de ahí, los sres. Weasleys, no entendian la conversación entre los esposos Lupin. En ese momento Harry y Ginny entraban en la cocina tomados de la mano.

-¿Qué le pasa a tonks? Acabo de verla salir llorando de aquí-

pregunto la pelirroja.

-No paso nada Ginny, solo una discusión que tuvimos ayer por la noche y todavía queria seguir discutiendo, pero ya era un asunto zanjado- sentencio Remus de malhumor

-esta bien Remus, solo te pregunte por que me preocupa Tonks, no es para que te molestes- le respondio Ginny, tomando un plato y sirviendo el desayuno de Harry.

-¿Algo nuevo Arthur?- pregunto Harry tomando el plato que le ofrecia su esposa.

-Lo de siempre Harry, ataques y desapariciones-

-¿saben si Hermione tiene algun avance sobre la localizacion del cuartel de Voldemort?- al decir Harry esto, todos los presentes tuvieron un pequeño escalofrio, aun no se acostubraban a llamarlo de esta forma.

-no lo creo, amor, hermione no se ha sentido muy bien últimamente, asi que no creo que halla avanzado mucho y dudo que avance mas, los bebes estan por nacer- al decir esto en la voz de la pelirroja se noto un leve tono de ilusion.

-entonces tendre que hacerlo yo, deseo que ya se acabe esto-

-¿mas trabajo, Harry.?-

-alguien tiene que hacerlo Gin-

-puede hacerlo alguien mas, por que justamente tienes que hacerlo tu-

-por que ron y remus que son las personas en quienes mas confio tienen otras misiones-

-busca a alguien mas, trabajas demasiado

-ya te dije que alguien tiene que hacerlo-

-y ¿Por qué no lo hago yo?-

-Ginny, ya hemos hablado de esto, y no quiero que te involucres, ya con el hecho de que ayudes a hermione se me hacer suficiente-

-no confias en mi-

-Princesa, por supueso que confio en ti, pero ya te dije no quiero que te involucres-

-Como siempre, tu tomas todas las decisiones y siempre me dejas fuera de tus planes-

-Entiendelo amor, no quiero que te involucres mas de lo necesario en la orden-

-es que no solo es por la orden Harry, es por todo, y sabes a que cosas me refiero.-

los presentes en el comedor solo veian la discusión como si estuvieran viendo un partido de tennis

-Ginny, ya no quiero discutir, de eso y de nada mas.-

Harry tomo sus cosas y salio de la cocina hacia el salon de reuniones de la orden.

Espero que les haya gustado y espero sus reviews.

Besos

Ginevra Molly Weasley


	3. Las Razones de Harry

LAS RAZONES DE HARRY

_-es que no solo es por la orden Harry, es por todo, y sabes a que cosas me refiero.-_

_los presentes en el comedor solo veian la discusión como si estuvieran viendo un partido de tennis_

_-Ginny, ya no quiero discutir, de eso y de nada mas.-_

_Harry tomo sus cosas y salio de la cocina hacia el salon de reuniones de la orden._

Durante el resto del dia Ginny Potter no salio de su habitación, ya que la actitud de Harry la lastimaba, tampoco bajo a la hora de la cena, por lo tanto a Harry no le quedo ninguna duda de que Ginny seguia molesta por la discusión de esa mañana.

Después de la cena, hubo una reunion extraordinaria de la orden, ya que un infiltrado que esta tenia entre los mortifagos les habia avisado que Lord Voldemort pensa atentar contra el ministro de magia, y aunque este no era del agrado de Harry, este no podia quedarse con los brazos cruzados, después del informe del infiltrado, se trazo un plan para la proteccion del ministro, ya que lo mas importante era la seguridad del ministro de magia, no tanto por su persona, si no por ser el dirigente de la comunidad magica.

Al termino de la reunion, "el elegido" subio a la habitación que compartia con la pelirroja, giro la perilla de la puerta y entro, volteo hacia la cama y novio a su esposa, pero se dio cuenta que la luz del baño estaba encendida, se abrio la puerta y por ella salio Ginny con su ropa de dormir, con los ojos hinchados, ya que seguramente, penso Harry, habia estado llorando la mayor parte de la tarde.

Harry se acerco a darle un beso, pero ella lo rechazo y camino hacia la cama, el no entendia cual era la razon por la que Ginny estaba tan molesta con el.

-Gin, que es lo que te pasa¿Por qué estas asi?- pregunto el moreno.

La menor de los Weasleys no tenia la intencion de contestarle, ya que se recosto en su lado de la cama, acomodo su almohada y se disponia a dormir.

-Ginny, Princesa, por favor contestame, quiero saber cual es la razon que te tiene tan molesta conmigo- insistio Harry

Ginny volteo y vio al moreno y con su voz mas cortante contesto

-por favor Harry, como si no lo supieras-

-Nena, si es por lo de esta mañana, creo que de eso ya habiamos hablado antes y habiamos tomado una descicion-

-¿habiamos? No Harry, tu tomaste esa decisión, tu desidiste por los dos, sin importar lo que yo queria-

-si tal vez no te tome mucho en cuenta, pero entiendelo amor, asi es mejor-

-¿asi es mejor? A cual de todas las decisiones que tu tomaste por los dos-

-pues, a todas Gin, ya te he dicho que no quiero que estes en la orden- se apresuro a agregar -y no es por que no te crea capaz, es por que quiero estar seguro de que no te pase nada-

-por que no puedes entender que no soy de porcelana, no me va a pasar nada, no me voy a quebrar con el primer rasguño-

Harry no contesto, asi que la pelirroja siguió hablando.

-y tu sabes que eso no es lo que me tiene asi-

-sabia que ibas a decir eso, pero creo que ese tema ya esta agotado-

-volvemos a lo mismo¿Por qué siempre tomas tu las decisiones, ahora decisidiste que el tema de tener o no tener un bebe es un tema que ya esta agotado-

-Amor, por favor no sigamos con esto, no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo-

-Harry es que no entiendo ¿Por qué no?- las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos castaños de Ginny, a Harry no le gustaba verla asi, pero tambien estaba seguro que sus razones tenian el peso suficiente y que Ginny tenia que entender, y una vez El niño que vivio, se disponia a decirle a su esposa cuales eran sus razones para no traer una vida al mundo.

-Gin, ya te lo he dicho, no es seguro, ve como estan las cosas hay ataques casi diarios, gente desaparecida y si a eso le sumamos que somos las personas mas buscadas por Voldemort y sus mortifagos- se acerco y con sus brazos rodea a la pelirroja -Ademas si decidimos tener un bebe, quiero disfrutarlo contigo y mientras esto no termine no podre hacerlo, y ademas Ginny te lo dije en el funeral de Dumbledore que Voldemor utiliza a los seres queridos de las personas para hacer daño y si ya se que en la boda de Bill no pude mantenerme firme y te pedi que volvieras conmigo por que no podia estar mas tiempo sin ti-

-lo ves Harry, a mi no me ha pasado nada, se que protegeremos bien a nuestro hijo, y nadie le hara daño-

-Princesa, por favor entiendeme, por el momento lo unico en lo que pienso es en tu seguridad, y..- no termino su frase por que fue interrupido por Ginny

-ya te he dicho que por mi no debes preocuparte, puedo cuidarme sola, pero a ti eso te cuesta mucho trabajo entenderlo-

-Gin, nena ya estoy cansado, pero no me podre dormir si tu sigues molesta conmigo¿Por qué no dejamos que el tiempo decida todo? Veamos que pasa en las proximas semanas Ginny, tal vez consiga acabar con todo esto pronto y podamos formar la familia que ambos deseamos-

Harry se acerco y beso a la pelirroja y esta vez ella no lo rechazo, y como ya era tarde decidieron ir a domir, pero en la cabeza de la menor de los weasleys, aun seguia esa idea en la cabeza, y solo le habia dado una pequeña tregua a Harry y continuar con esa discusión después. Ambos se abrazaron y poco a poco los fue venciendo el sueño hasta que los dos quedaron profundamente dormidos.

QUIERO AGRADECER A MARIA LIA POR SU REVIEW, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO TE GUSTE Y TRATARE DE HACERLOS UN POCO MAS LARGOS, AUNQUE SOLO ESPERO QUE ME LLEGUE MUCHA IMAGINACION. TAMBIEN QUIERO AGRADECER A MARAESTELWEASLEY, GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS Y SI DRACO APARECERA MAS ADELANTE, SOLO QUE AUN NO SE DE QUE LADO ESTARA, SI TIENES ALGUNA SUGERENCIA HAZMELA SABER.

Y A TODOS LOS DEMAS QUE LO LEAN, ME GUSTARIA SABER SU OPINION Y SUS QUEJAS O SUS SUGERENCIAS. ASI QUE ESPERO SUS REVIEWS.

BESOS

GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY.


	4. Los Consejos de Herm

LOS CONSEJOS DE HERM.

Pasaron varias dias, desde la discusion de nuestros protagonistas, y las cosas en lugar de mejorar se habian complicado, ya que las desapariciones, ataques y muertes se habian duplicado. Por lo tanto la orden del fénix trabajaba el doble de tiempo.

Esa mañana Harry no se encontraba en Grimuld place, ya que el infiltrado le habia dicho que Lord Voldemort tenia su cuartel en la casa que habia pertenecido a los Gaunt, el niño que vivio, se aparecio lo mas cerca que pudo de este lugar, y al entrar se dio cuenta que no estaba tal como el lo habia visto en el pensadero de Dumbledore, ya que se veia que habia sido habitado por alguien, pero tambien se dio cuenta de que habia sido desalojado de manera rapida, posiblemente Voldemort y sus mortifagos se dieron cuenta de que alguien le habia dicho a Harry donde se encontraban, Potter decidio irse de ahí, ya que habia tomado la imprudente decisión de ir solo y ¿Qué tal si lo atacaban por la espalda, salio rapidamente de la casa, camino un poco para poder desaparecerse.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel general de la orden del fénix, todo transcurria con algo de tranquilidad, Ginny Y Hermione trabajan en una traducción de Runas que Remus habia encontrado en uno de los sitios que habian sido atacados por lo mortifagos. El embarazo de Hermione ya estaba muy avanzado y como eran sus primeros bebes y según decia la señora Weasley, podrian llegar en cualquier momento.

Ginny, no le habia platicado a nadie de la discusión con Harry, ni siquiera a Hermione, pero para la pelirroja la opinión de su mejor amiga era muy importante.

En la habitación donde ambas se encontraban reinaba el silencio ya que ambas se encontraban ocupadas, pero la menor de los Weasleys decidio romperlo.

-Herm-

-si, Ginny-

-Puedo preguntarte algo-

-claro, que sucede-

-Ron y tu planearon tener a los gemelos-

-si, la verdad al principio dudamos un poco en buscar un bebe, bueno ya sabes viendo como estan las cosas, pero después decidimos que todo esto no nos iba a impedir el ser felices y tener nuestra familia, por que la pregunta Gin-

-Por nada Herm- la pelirroja, bajo sus ojos hacia la hoja con la que estaba trabajando ya que no queria soltarse a llorar frente a su amiga.

-¿Qué te pasa Gin? – la chica de ojos castaños, no contesto de inmediato a la pregunta de Hermione, pero se decidio a hablar.

-Herm, es que no entiendo-

-no entiendes que, necesitas explicarte por que si no lo haces la que no entenderá soy yo-

-es que no entiendo las razones de Harry para no tener un bebe, dice que no quiere poner a alguien mas en peligro, ya sabes lo de siempre.

-eso es lo que te tiene asi,-la pelirroja asintio secandose una lagrimas que amenazaban a salir de sus ojos.- Gin debes entenderlo lo que esta pasando no es facil para el y…- la castaña no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpida por Ginny.

-no es facil para nadie, y sin embargo los veo a Ron y a ti haciendo su vida sin importar lo que pase y a mis Hermanos igual, yo soy la unica que no puedo hacer lo que quiero-

-tienes que entender a Harry, o por lo menos tratar de hacerlo, un bebe es mucha responsabilidad ya de por si, y si a eso le sumas que un mago tenebroso anda suelto y que su madre y padre estan en la lista negra de este.-

-tal vez tengas razon-

-Recuerda a los padres de Harry, fueron el blanco de "el que no debe ser nombrado", y como termino todo eso, tal vez Harry tiene miedo que la historia se repita, y algo les pase a el o a ti¿Qué seria de ese bebe sin sus padres?-

-no seria igual, ademas nada nos va a pasar a Harry o a mi-

-Ginny, estamos en guerra, nadie esta exento-

-aun asi no seria igual, mis padres y mis hermanos lo cuidarian si algo nos pasara-

-y ¿si le pasa algo al bebe?-

-claro que no Hermione, Harry y yo lo protegeríamos y nadie lo dañaría-

-Gin, ese bebe seria el blanco perfecto para que Harry se entregara a los mortifagos-

-si algo le pasara me volveria loca-

-lo vez, ahora entiendes a Harry-

-no del todo-

-Ginny, por que eres tan terca- dijo deseperada Hermione, ya que sabia que la pelirroja seguiria insistiendo con el mismo tema, aunque la castaña tambien sabia, que Ginny tenia razon y no podian detener su vida por un mago tenebroso.

-ese es el carácter Weasley ya deberias estar acostumbrada, Ron es peor- al decir esto la pelirroja le saco la lengua a la castaña.

-creeme aun no se quien es peor, si el o tu, aunque creo que para el caso es lo mismo- y le devolvio el gesto.

-tus comentarios no me causan gracia alguna- dijo esto con un deje de molestia en su voz, aunque era totalmente fingido por que en seguida sonrio.

-ya estoy cansada, me duele la espalda y mis pies se hincharon-

dijo la castaña estirandose un poco.

-tal vez sea mejor que te recuestes un rato, no crees- contesto la pelirroja sin quitar los ojos de su trabajo.

-si tal vez, y si lo dejamos hasta aquí y continuamos mas tarde-

-si quiere yo continuo, tu ve a recostarte, necesito despejar mi mente y esto me entretiene bastante-

-Vamos Gin, descansamos y comemos algo, me parecio ver una rebanada de pastel en el refrigerador- dijo Hermione tentando a la pelirroja con su postre favorito.

-¿de chocolate?-

-si, del que hace tu mamá, y podemos compartirlo, te parece.-

Ginny dudo un poco, pero una deliciosa rebanada de pastel preparada por su mamá era bastante tentadora,

-mmm, esta bien, pero quiero el pedazo mas grande ok-

-ok- la joven señora Weasley se levanto de su asiento con algo de dificultad, Ginny le ayudo a levantarse y caminaron hacia las escaleras.

Cuando llegaron a la escalera, escucharon que la puerta de entrada se abria y por ella entraba Harry. Ginny corrio a abrazarlo y el correspondio a ese abrazo.

-Hola amor¿Cómo te fue¿Encontraste algo?- pregunto impaciente la sra. Potter.

-Hola nena, me fue bien y ya se habian ido, supongo que se dieron cuenta de que alguien nos habia dicho donde estaban-contesto el chico de ojos verdes, correspondiendo el abrazo de su mujer.

-lo siento amor-

Harry hizo un gesto de que no pasaba nada y le dijo a su esposa.

-me muero de hambre¿ya estara lista la comida?- dijo esto mientras seguia abrazado a la pelirroja.

-no lo creo Harry, mi suegra aun no nos habla para comer, asi que dudo que este lista-

-Hola, Herm, no me di cuenta de que estabas ahí parada-

-claro, como tu linda esposa acaparo toda tu atención-hermione sonrio- pero aun asi dudo que no me hayas visto con este enorme estomago creeme que no estan facil pasar desapercibida-y volvio a sonreir a la pareja.

Harry tambien sonrio y se volvio hacia Ginny.

-¿Por qué no vamos a buscar algo con que calmar el hambre mientras esperamos que este lista la comida?- se acerco a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios que Ginny correspondio sin ningun problema.

-esta bien, sabes un pajarito me dijo que en el refrigerador habia una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, que nos podemos comer- dijo Ginny entusiasmada de la idea del chocolate.

-oye, pecosa, la mitad de esa rebanada es mia, fue mi idea- y se apresuro a bajar los dos ultimos escalones para apresurar el paso hacia la cocina.

-esta bien Herm, la mitad es tuya, no te la voy a quitar, no quiero que mis ahijados nazcan con cara de pastel de chocolate- contesto Harry, Hermione sonrio triunfante a la pelirroja, la cual tambien sonreia imaginando a sus sobrinos-ahijados con cara de pastel de chocolate.

Los tres caminaron hacia la cocina Harry y Ginny tomados de la mano y hermione delante de ellos cuando entraron vieron a la señora Weasley caminando de un lado a otro preparando la comida.

-a hola niños, Ginny, hija que bueno que te veo necesito que me ayudes, aun no termino de preparar la comida y ya no tardan todos en regresar de sus misiones-

-¿Por qué yo?- puso cara de niña chiflada

-por que no veo a nadie mas que me pueda ayudar, Harry acaba de llegar y supongo que esta cansado y Hermione esta embarazada- sentencio la señora Weasley

-eso no es justo- se puso de pie para comenzar a ayudar a su madre.

-yo te ayudo cielo, dime que hago- Harry se puso de pie para ayudar a su esposa.

-ayudame a bajar los platos¿si?- Harry se acerco a ella y le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

Harry comenzo a bajar los platos mientras la pelirroja, ayudaba a su madre con la comida, y Hermione se comia la rebanda de pastel completa sin darle a su amiga.

Entonces la señora Weasley le comento a su hija.

-cuando tu te embaraces, tampoco te dejare hacer nada, de hecho pienso consentirte mucho- al decir eso, puso una cara de ternura al imaginarse a su unica niña embarazada.

Harry volteo a ver a Ginny, penso que eso detonaria la bomba y que ella comenzaria a discutir con el otra vez, se sorprendio al darse cuenta que ella solo le sonrio a su madre y continuo preparando la comida.

-entonces si que estara consentida señora Weasley, por que todos en esta casa se volveran locos por ese bebe- dijo Hermione encajandole el tenedor al pastel y me tiendo un gran pedazo de este a la boca.

La castaña se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho pero no hayaba como arreglarlo, pero Ginny se le adelanto en hablar.

-con el tiempo en que se tardara en llegar, estoy segura que asi sera Hermione- esto ultimo lo dijo viendo a Harry, que intento acercarse a ella, pero ella lo ignoro y regreso a lo que estaba haciendo.

La señora Weasley ya no hablo mas del tema, ya que hacia unas noches habia escuchado pelear a Harry y a su hija en su habitación, por ese mismo tema.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los miembros de la orden para comer, y al parecer las cosas ya estaban bien entre Harry Y Ginny ya que se les podia ver abrazados y besandose a pesar de los reclamos de Ron.

HASTA AQUÍ ESTE CAPITULO. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE,Y COMO SE DARAN CUENTA CREO QUE LO DE LA GUERRA CONTRA VOLDEMORT LO DEJARE EN SEGUNDO TERMINO, LA HISTORIA SE CENTRARA EN LA RELACION DE HARRY Y GINNY, NO SE A USTEDES ME GUSTA MUCHO QUE HARRY SEA CARIÑOSO CON GINNY, AUNQUE AVECES QUIERA SOBRE PROTEGERLA.

YA SABEN SE ACEPTAN QUEJAS Y SUGERENCIAS ASI COMO FELICITACIONES.

ESPERO SUS REVIEWS

BESOS

GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY.


	5. El Secreto de Tonks

EL SECRETO DE TONKS

Durante los siguientes dias el matrimonio Potter no volvio a tocar el tema del bebe, y las cosas dentro de la comunidad magica seguian igual, de hecho Voldemort y su ejercito ya habian atacado zonas habitadas por muggles y muchos de ellos habian muerto.

Pero cuando Harry creia que en su matrimonio reinaba la felicidad y que si aquel comentario de la señora Weasley no habia detonado la bomba ya nada lo haria, pero Harry estaba muy equivocado.

El sol entraba por la ventana del dormitorio de Harry y Ginny, el moreno se revolvio en las sabanas, sabia que era la hora de despertarse pero no queria hacerlo, pero recordo que ese dia tenia muchas cosas que hacer y que tenia que hacerlas en la mañana por que por la tarde habia reunion de la orden, asi que abrio los ojos se sento en la cama y busco sus lentes en el buro de su de su lado de la cama, volteo y vio a su esposa que dormia placidamente, se acerco a ella y le dio un dulce beso, y si la intencion era hacerlo sin despertarla, Harry fallo en el intento, ya que Ginny fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco.

-buenos dias, amor¿Cómo dormiste?- pregunto Harry.

-bien cielo ¿y tu?- contesto la pelirroja mientras se sentaba en la cama y recogia su cabello en una cola.

-muy bien princesa, aunque aun tengo sueño- dijo Harry volviendose a recostar y ataparse con las sabanas.

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunto Ginny, iba a ponerse de pie pero Harry la jalo hacia la cama para que se acostara a su lado.

-como las ocho- Harry abrazo a su esposa y la tapo con la sabana-vamos a dormirnos otro ratito¿si?-

-Harry recuerda que hoy tienes junta con la orden y hay mas cosas que hacer, se te va a hacer tarde, anda levantate ya- Ginny se puso de pie y camino hacia al baño.

Ginny se asomo desde la puerta volteo a la cama y se dio cuenta de que Harry seguia acostado. Cuando termio de lavarse los dientes y de cepillar su cabello, se acerco a la cama y destapo a Harry, este se aferraba a la sabana que su esposa queria quitarle.

-Vamos Gin, 10 minutos nada mas- suplico Harry

-anda Harry ya es tarde- decia esto mientras que intentaba levantar a Harry de un brazo, pero oviamente este era mas pesado que la pelirroja, y lo unico que consiguió es que el la tumbara sobre el. Comenzaron a besarse (lo de mas se lo imaginan ustedes no soy muy explicita, y soy demasiado fresa como para describirlo) y paso lo que pasa en todas las parejas.

Aproximadamente como a las 9.30 am bajaron ambos, con una completa cara de felicidad por haber vuelto a la cama y no precisamente a dormir.

-Buenos dias- saludo Harry señora Weasley y a Tonks que se encontraban recogiendo los trastes que se habian usado en el desayuno.

-Buenos dias, Cariño- le respondio el saludo la señora

-Buenos dias, Harry- contesto Tonks, secando los platos que le pasaba Molly.

-Hola mami- saludo Ginny y se acerco a darle un beso a Molly, después se acerco a Tonks y tambien le dio un beso.

-Veo que hoy se les pegaron las sabanas- les dijo la Sra. Weasley.

-si yo creo que si Molly, lo extraño es haya sido a los dos- agrego Tonks con toque de picardia en su voz.

Los dos jóvenes se sonrojaron, Molly trato de no mirarlos para no avergonzarlos mas, pero en cambio Tonks, se reia de la cara que tenian ambos.

-creo que preparare algo rapido para que desayunen- y se acerco de inmediato a la estufa, no sin antes darle un codazo a Tonks para que dejara de reirse.

-Gracias mamá, pero si quieres lo hago yo- Ginny se paro de la silla para preparar el desayuno, pero Molly no la dejo.

-No, mi amor sientate yo lo preparare, tal vez estes cansada- este comentario de su madre hizo que la pelirroja volviera a sonrojarse y mejor volvio a su lugar en la mesa a lado de su marido.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Ginny subio a la habitación de Hermione para hacerle compañía, ya que como estaba apunto de dar a luz le habia recomendado reposo absoluto.

Por su parte Harry, estaba preparando los papeles que ocuparia para la reunion de esa tarde.

Todo transcurria en completa calma, uno a uno fueron llegando los miembros de la orden para la reunion, todos entraron al lugar que habian asignado como sala de juntas, todos excepto Hermione y Ginny, que se quedaron en la habitación de la primera.

Para Ginny era como volver a su cuarto año de Hogwarts ya que no estaba dentro de la reunion como esa vez, ella queria bajar y escuchar que era lo que pasaba afuera, pero lo habian pedido que se quedara con Hermione para que esta no se sientiera sola, aunque mas bien creia que todo era obra de Harry para alejarla mas de la orden, y eso la hacia enojar de nuevo. Hermione intentaba hacerla entender que solo eran figuraciones suyas y que le habian pedido que se quedara con ella, por la simple razon de que los gemelos podian llegar en cualquier momento.

-yo no me trago es cuento, Herm- la pelirroja caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación y la castaña solo la miraba desde su cama.

-eres igual a Harry, ambos creen que todos estan en su contra y que siempre se les ocultan cosas, ya estate quieta por que me estas mariando- le dijo Hermione desesperada.

-yo no creo que todos esten en mi contra, solo Harry que trata de sacarme de todo esto y para el colmo mi familia lo apoya-

dijo, por fin sentandose en la silla mas proxima a la cama de la castaña.

-en conclusión, crees que todos estan en tu contra- contesto Hermione rodando los ojos.

-tu tambien lo estas, te pones siempre a favor de el-

-no me pongo a favor de nadie solo quiero que entiendas que lo que dices no es verdad- y se cruzo de brazos

-voy a ver si puedo usar orejas extensibles, no creo que han encantado la puerta-

-¡basta!- grito hermione de manera autoritaria-sientate no te comportes como una niña, exiges que se te trate como un adulto, pero tus actitudes son de una niña consentida.

Ginny se quedo en su silla, ya no tenia intencion alguna de pararse, tal vez Hermione tenia razon ya mas tarde alguien le contaria que paso en la reunion.

-asi me gusta que entiendas- y acomodo los cojines de su cama

-¿no te cansas de estar aquí encerrada?- intento la pelirroja de cambiar el tema, ya que si no lo hacia Hermione le sacaria una larga lista de los berrinches que la menor de los weasleys habia hecho a lo largo de su estancia en Grimuld place.

-la verdad si, pero es por mi bien y el de ellos- respondio Hermione tocando su vientre.

Ginny sonrio a su amiga y le toco el vientre.

-no puedo creer que aquí esten mis sobrinos-

-tus ahijados Gin, recuerda que Harry y tu los van bautizar-

-si tienes razon, me muero de ganas de cargarlos Herm.-

-y ¿Cómo crees que estoy yo? Ya quiero ver sus rostros-

-¿crees que sean pelirrojos?- sonrio Ginny al imaginarse a dos Ron en miniatura

-lo mas probable, ve a tus sobrinos todos son pelirrojos, Gin, te importa que me duerma un rato estoy un poco cansada- bostezo y se estiro para después acomodarse en su cama

-no Herm, duermete, de hecho yo hare lo mismo, hazme un espacio- se levanto de su silla y camino hacia el lado que le correspondia a su hermano.

Hermione se movio un poco para que la pelirroja pudiera acostarse. Ambas se quedaron dormidas durante el resto de la tarde.

La cena se servia a las 8 asi que Ron fue enviado a su habitación con la cena de Hermione y de paso a decirle a Ginny que bajara a cenar.

Ginny bajo 5 minutos después de que Ron subiera, y encotro a su padre, asu hermano Bill y a su esposa, a Remus y Tonks, y Harry, su madre estaba sirviendo la cena, Ginny camino hacia el lugar de la mesa que le correspondia que era a lado de Harry.

-¿dormiste bien, hija?- le pregunto Arthur

-si papi, bastante bien, y me podrian platicar que paso en la reunion- pregunto mientras tomaba la mano de Harry

-lo de siempre hija, tragedias, que mas va a ser- tomo el plato que le pasaba su esposa.

-¿y no hay nada aun que nos diga donde esta?- cuestiono Ginny volteando hacia Harry.

-No, aun no hay nada, el infiltrado que teniamos fue descubierto, y bueno ya sabes que le paso, asi que por ahora nos quedamos sin informante-

-y ¿Qué se va hacer¿pondras a un nuevo infiltrado?- tomo el plato que le ofrecia la señora Weasley y se disponia a clavarle el tenedor a su cena.

-aun no lo se, ya no quiero arriesgar a mas gente de esa manera, es como llevarla al matadero- dijo Harry mientras se metia un pedazo de carne a la boca.

-entonces¿de que otra manera se podria dar con ellos, sin un infiltrado entre sus filas sera difícil- y tomo un poco de juego de uva.

-si amor, tienes razon, pero tendre que idear otra cosa, algo se me ocurrira- y siguió cenando

-tal vez pueda ayudarte a buscar una solucion- se ofrecio Ginny, Harry solo le sonrio he hizo un gesto de veremos.

Ron y Hermione ya no bajaron de su habitación después de la cena, Bill y Fleur tambien se retiraron, ya que ella decia que ya no aguantaba los pies (debido al embarazo) el sr. Y la sra, Weasley junto con Harry y Ginny se encontraban en la cocina recogiendo lo de la cena. Remus y Tonks se encontraban en la sala.

Cuando todos creian que ese habia sido un dia tranquilo, todo cambio.

Los que estaban en la cocina comenzaron a escuchar gritos provenientes de la sala, y no es que las personas que estaban en esta hubieran sido atacados, mas bien estaban discutiendo y por lo que se podia escuchar, las cosas no iban muy bien.

Harry y Ginny salieron de la cocina a ver que era lo que pasaba, y vieron a Remus y a Tonks discutiendo, cuando estos los vieron Tonks salio de inmediato de la sala rumbo a las escaleras, para irse a su habitación, Remus la iba a seguir, pero Ginny Le dijo que ella iba, para que estos no siguieran discutiendo.

Ginny subio las escaleras hacia la habitación de Tonks.

-toc, toc-

-¿Quién?- preguntaron desde adentro

-soy yo, Ginny, solo quiero saber si estas bien¿puedo pasar?

-si Ginny pasa-

cuando Ginny entro encontro a Tonks, sentada en la cama abrazada a una almohada y tenia los ojos muy rojos.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto la pelirroja mientras se sentaba a su lado

-si, Ginny no te preocupes, estoy bien, no pada nada-

-estas segura¿quieres que hablemos?- la chica de ojos castaños estaba preocupada por la metamorfomaga ya que desde hacia unos dias no se comportaba como siempre.

Y al ver que ella no contestaba, Ginny decidio seguir hablando.

-¿tienes problemas con Remus?-

-algunos-

Ginny noto que Tonks no queria hablar asi que decidio salir de la habitación.

-Tonks si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirmelo- y se disponia a salir cuando Tonks la detuvo.

-Ginny espera, tal vez tu si puedas entender como siento- Ginny se sento a lado de ella para poder escuchar a su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa Tonks?-

-ultimamente he discutido mucho con Remus- Ginny hizo un gesto de "todos nos dimos cuenta" y Tonks continuo hablando ignorando los gestos de la pelirroja.-y siempre es por el mismo tema y creeme ya me estoy cansando, pero no se que hacer, amo a Remus, pero el no me entiende-

-y ¿Por qué tema es por el que pelean? Y ¿Por qué estas tan segura que yo soy la que mejor puede enderte?-

-tu sabes que Remus quiere muchisimo a Harry casi como aun Hijo, y Harry tambien lo quiere, y por lo tanto ambos platican mucho- Ginny solo asintio.

-bueno pues Harry le pidio un consejo a Remus hace poco-

-un consejo¿sobre que?-

-Harry dijo que tu deseabas tener un bebe, pero el no creia que fuera un buen momento por obvias razones y Remus le dijo que tenia el toda la razon y que debian esperarse, ya que sabemos que Harry es el enemigo numero uno de quien tu sabes- Ginny solo volvio a asentir. – ese dia después de que Harry se fue, yo platique con Remus y le dije que a mi tambien me gustaria tener un bebe¿y sabes que me contesto?- Ginny solo movio su cabeza en forma negativa- que no era el mejor momento, yo solo pensaba que lo que le dijo a Harry era una opinión especifica para su caso, pero no esa es su opinión general sobre el tema- parecia que las lagrimas querian escapar de nuevo de los ojos de Tonks.- desde ese dia e intentado cambiar la opinión de Remus, poniendole ejemplos como Ron y Herm, Bill y Fleur, pero el dice que cada quien debe tomar sus decisiones y que a el esos ejemplos no lo haran cambiar de opinión-

-yo, la verdad no se que decirte, creo que me encuentro en la misma situación y…- pero Ginny ya no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir por que fue interrumpida por Tonks.

-lo se Ginny, pero si hay una diferencia, hace unos dias fui a san mungo a un chequeo general y me hicieron una prueba de embarazo y salio positiva, ESTOY EMBARAZADAy tengo miedo a como pueda reaccionar Remus cuando se entere-

Ginny ya no supo que decir ahora si que los casos eran diferentes, y ella estaba dispuesta en ayudar a Tonks, asi que ella misma hablaria con Remus Lupin.

HASTA AQUÍ ESTE CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, AHORA AVER QUE PASA CON LA RELACION DE tONKS Y REMUS, ESPERO SUS REVIWES.

BESOS

GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY


End file.
